Da'Vonne Rogers
Da'Vonne Rogers was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17 and Big Brother 18. She was known for her loud personality. She formed an initial all-female alliance with Audrey and Shelli before devoting her loyalty to Jason. Not afraid to confront her fellow HouseGuests about lies and rumors in the house, she had multiple blowups in the house in which she exposed the game of her former ally, Audrey. Despite her honesty, her vocality caught up with her when she had a falling out with Clay, Shelli's showmance, severing her trust with the latter. This caused her to be the target the following week when Shelli remained in power. Knowing she was the target, Da'Vonne made a failed attempt to flip the house, but she was able to correctly identify that Liz was a part of the Twin Twist. She was unable to win a competition to save herself, and she made a costly mistake by revealing the Twin Twist to Jason, who then told other houseguests. Despite a BB Takeover working in her favor, she was evicted by a vote of 7-2 on Day 22, placing 16th. Da'Vonne was brought back for Big Brother 18 as one of the four returning contestants. Throughout her stay in the house, she was a member of the 8-Pack alliance and the Fatal Five. Wanting to go deeper in the game, she formed many alliances and led the charge to get rid of big targets. However, after a blowup, many viewed her as untrustworthy and thus evicted her in Week 6, becoming the first member of the jury and placing 11th. Biography Da’Vonne comes from an extremely religious family. Her mother was a minister and her uncle is a pastor, but she has always gone against the grain. While her family was in church and Bible study, she was at the beach or out with her friends. Her grandmother was the person who understood her best and the one with whom she would watch Big Brother. She encouraged Da’Vonne to apply for the show and the 27-year-old is ready to play! As a poker dealer, she has studied the game and done the competitions along with the Houseguests while watching the show. She knows she needs to learn each person well, even though she doesn't like to team-up with people. She knows she can only trust herself. A super tomboy growing up, she is a strong woman and a single mom. Not worried about the opinions of others, she is doing this for her daughter, hoping to win the money for her future! Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Note: 1 Da'Vonne volunteered to sit out of the first HOH competition as only seven spots were available. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History Trivia * Da'Vonne is the only HouseGuest ever to be evicted at 16th place but not be the first one out. * Da'Vonne was the first HouseGuest to figure out the "Twin Twist". * She was given the power to block three HouseGuests' votes to evict during Week 2's live eviction. This was due to the BB Takeover hosted by Kathy Griffin. * Da'Vonne was the only Big Brother 17 HouseGuest to not be backdoored during the Battle of the Block phase of the game. * Da'Vonne was the only HouseGuest to be a part of more than one Takeover twist: the Fast Forward and the Last Laugh. * Da'Vonne was featured in the August 7, 2015 eviction episode as part of the #BBSoundOff segment, showing her support for Jackie. * Da'Vonne, along with Clay, Jeff and Shelli always voted along with the majority of the house. * She hosted the "Da'Vonney Awards" on Pop TV in which she gave awards to her fellow HouseGuests. ** The awards were: *** Most Sketch: Jeff Weldon *** Most Enhanced Player: Jackie Ibarra *** Ballesiest Move: James Huling *** Fave Twin: Liz Nolan *** Best Eye Candy: Clay Honeycutt *** Worst Meltdown: Audrey and her blanket * She is the only person in Big Brother history to have an apostrophe in their name. * Da'Vonne was a Have-Not during Week 1 both times she has played Big Brother. * Da'Vonne is one of nine House Guests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Kaysar Ridha, Jessie Godderz, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly and James Huling). * Da'Vonne is one of five HouseGuests to finish pre-jury, but return for a second season; the other four players are Kaysar Ridha, Jase Wirey, Jessie Godderz and Jason Roy. ** She is the only pre-jury returnee that is female and also African-American. * Da'Vonne is the lowest placing HouseGuest in Big Brother US history to return for another season. She placed 16th in Big Brother 17. * Da'Vonne is the first returning houseguest on ''Big Brother 18'' to improve her placement. ** She is also the only returning houseguest who did not finish in 7th place in their original season. ** All Da'Vonne had to do to improve her placement was win the first HTR competitons. But she still improved her overall time in the house by surviving the 2nd eviction and the 2nd week in the house. *Da'Vonne was the first of the returning HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction in Big Brother 18. **She was first returning HouseGuest to survive eviction in Big Brother 18. *She is the only veteran to not win a competition in Big Brother 18. **However, she has often come close to winning a few on several occasions, especially in HoH competitions. *Da'Vonne is the only HouseGuest on Big Brother 18 to be a replacement nominee and be evicted on the same week. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:16th Place Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:11th Place